Update:Amulet of the Damned
Amulet of the Damned & CWA This week's Old School update is here and it is a big one for Barrows lovers. The amulet of the damned and the flaemtar bag are sure to spice up Shades of Mort'ton, too! We are trying out a new layout for our update posts this week. To see the details of each of the updates, click the heading. Let us know what you think! Amulet of the Damned & Flamtaer bag Amulet of the Damned The Amulet of the Damned is now a potential reward from the silver shade chests found in Mort'ton. The amulet has the same stats as an amulet of glory and offers the following buffs to all of the barrows sets when worn: *'Dharok' *Additional 1/4 chance that 15% of the damage rebounds on your opponent. *This does not reduce the damage taken by the wearer. *'Karil' *Additional 1/4 chance of dealing two damage splats. The second damage splat deals half the damage of the first. *In PvP, where Karil's set already has a 1/4 chance of reducing the target's Agility level, both of these effects trigger at the same time. *'Ahrim' *The Ahrim's staff is able to autocast Ancient Magicks when used with the full Ahrim’s set and Amulet of the Damned. In addition to this the wearer has a 1/4 chance of dealing a hit with 30% increased damage. *As the Ahrim's set already has a 1/4 chance of reducing the target's Strength level by 5, both of these effects trigger at the same time. *'Guthan' *The existing healing effect can push your health to 10 above your base Hitpoints level when the amulet of the damned is worn. *'Torag' *For every hitpoint lost you gain increased defence (similar to the Dharok set effect). The bonus is invisible but is definitely noticeable. *'Verac' *When a full set of Verac's and the Amulet of the Damned are equipped the wearer receives an additional +7 prayer bonus. The fully charged amulet of the damned is tradeable. It degrades at the same rate as barrows equipment when worn in combat however, unlike the barrows sets, the amulet crumbles to dust once fully degraded. It is possible to combine the charges of amulets by using them on each other. Doing this can top up the charges of one amulet to make it full, allowing you to trade it. Flamtaer bag In addition to the Amulet of the Damned being added to the Shades of Mort'ton silver chest, the flamtaer bag has been added to all chests excluding bronze. The bag is untradeable and you are only able to obtain one at a time. The bag is destroyed when dropped. The flamtaer bag can carry 60 timber beams or wooden planks, 60 limestone bricks and 500 swamp paste. Players taking part in the Shades of Mort'ton activity should find this item saves them a lot of inventory space. Bounty Hunter rewards hats & granite clamp Bounty Hunter reward hats A new hat is available from the Bounty Hunter reward shop called the Hunter's honour. The hat will change between two styles depending on whether you have more target kills (blue design) or rogue kills (red design). The Hunter's honour costs 2,500,000 bounties from the Bounty Hunter reward shop and is untradeable. If you do not PK but want to grab yourself the fancy looking hat, you can buy tier 1 emblems from other players and cash them in for bounties. Granite clamp The granite clamp has also been added to the Bounty Hunter reward shop. This is a cosmetic upgrade for the granite maul that will set you back 250,000 bounties. Once added to a granite maul, the granite maul becomes untradeable. If you wish to remove the clamp you will get back your maul but the clamp itself will be lost. Potion decanting changes Potion decanting changes With this week's update we have made decanting potions much more intuitive. You can now split any potion with two or more doses into any dose that you would like. The image below illustrates exactly what this means as it is rather clunky to put it into words. Clan Wars: Classic Arena (CWA) Clan Wars: Classic Arena (CWA) The Clan Wars Classic arena has been a longstanding request from many clan members. It was a favourite of many players that used Clan Wars in RuneScape 3 so it only felt fitting to offer the arena in Old School. Before heading back to university, Mod Alfred spent some time looking over old videos and screenshots to re-create the beloved arena. The Clan Wars Classic arena is available on both F2P and members worlds so grab your clan mates and have a little fun battling it out in a RuneScape classic. In other news... *The Mansion of Death has now been removed. *Gargoyles can now be found in Nieve's cave *Tweaked the models of Ahrim's skirt and body to resolve a poly count issue. *Fixed a typo on an elite clue scroll. *Fixed a stretching issue on the Armadyl d'hide body. *You can no longer stake a stack of items if the total stack of spoils will be great than 2147M due to inventory space limits. *Lumbridge castle now has a back door leading out of the kitchen. *The alchemy price of the blessed spirit shield has been lowered from 840,000 coins to 720,000 coins. *Fixed an issue preventing Ironmen from picking up drops if another player had the same drop on the same tile. *Ironmen should once again receive drops from monsters when some damage is dealt by other NPCs and recoil. *In Combat, your opponent’s attack option should now always appear on top. *When creating an ultimate iron man account, IronNoBank is now credited. Discuss this update on our forums. Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexArchie, @JagexAsh, @Jagex_Ghost, @Jagex_Ian, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team